


Just a bad dream

by sara_rowland7



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boyfriends, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Fluff, Gallavich Week, Gay, M/M, One Shot, Shameless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_rowland7/pseuds/sara_rowland7
Summary: Ian comforting Mickey after a nightmare even though Mickey tells him not to.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Just a bad dream

Mickey was asleep. He was breathing heavily and almost crying. He was having a bad dream. Really bad. It was more like a memory. Terry, his father, was drunk and hitting him. Straight up beating him. Kicking him as hard as he could. He was just 8. An 8 year old kid being hit by his drunken dad. 

\- Mick. Mickey, wake up -

He suddenly woke up to see his boyfriend looking worryingly at him. Mickey looked confused and lost. His eyes were fixed on Ian's, but he couldn't say anything.

\- You alright, Mick? You were sobbing - he said putting his hand on Mickey's cheek.  
\- Yeah, sure. Just a bad dream - he responded getting out of bed.

Mickey grabbed a pack of cigarettes and left the room, leaving Ian alone. Ian put his shirt on and counted to 100 because he knew Mickey wanted to be alone, but he also knew he wanted him to be there. He then went out to be with him, and found him sitting on the staircase of the front door, smoking, of course.

\- You wanna talk about it? - Ian asked sitting next to him.  
\- Not really - the other boy responded without looking at Ian - I'm fine. Go back inside, it's cold -  
\- Not happening - Ian said putting his hand on Mickey's thigh.  
\- It was just a dream, seriously. Go back to bed.- Mickey said looking at Ian for the first time.   
\- Not until you come back with me. It's too big for me - Ian responded.  
\- Fuck off, Gallagher- Mickey said grinning - You really aren't going to leave me alone, are you? -  
\- Nope- Ian said giving him a funny smile.  
\- I don't wanna go to bed - Mickey said more to himself than to his boyfriend.  
\- Then don't - Ian said - but it is freezing and you are literally just wearing underwear -  
\- Let's go then - he added throwing away his cigarette and standing up.

They went back inside and Mickey sat on the couch and gave Ian a look that was saying "come with me" but without really saying anything, because that's who Mickey was. The redhead sat with him, expecting to hear something from his boyfriend.

\- I can't sleep now. I don't want to keep you awake, go to bed - he said playing with Ian's hand without looking at him.  
\- I already told you I'm not going anywhere. If you want we can be awake doing whatever - Ian answered joining their hands.  
\- I was 8, you know. Fucking 8 - Mickey began to say - Of course, he didn't give a fuck. I didn't do anything. Not that time at least -  
\- Terry? - Ian asked looking at him.  
\- Yeah... It's always fucking Terry -  
\- But was it a dream or a memory? - he asked tracing the irregularities of Mickey's hand.  
\- Both, I don't know. It happened many times, what I dreamt. But that one time... I didn't deserve it. Not that time - Mickey said with watering eyes looking at Ian.  
\- You didn't deserve it any of the times Mick. You were a kid. No kid deserves that - he said smiling to Mickey in a comforting way.  
\- Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm still afraid of him sometimes. I'm fucking pathetic - he admitted more to himself than to his boyfriend.

Ian knew that it was hard for him to say what he had just said, really hard. Mickey wasn't the type to express his feelings or talk about them. He put his arm around Mickey and rested his hand on his waist. Mickey put his head on Ian's shoulder and they stayed like that for a few seconds until Ian said something.

\- You're not -  
\- I'm not what - Mickey asked.  
\- Pathetic- Ian responded.  
\- I mean, If you say so - he said with a tired tone on his voice.  
\- Really. You're alright. He can't touch you anymore. In any way - he comforted his boyfriend.  
\- I know that - Mickey said getting closer to Ian.

Ian covered him with his arms and Mickey didn't move, he just let him do it, burried his face on the redhead's chest and cried. It was a silent and calmed cry, almost a relief cry. Ian was stroking his hair gently and whispering "You're alright, Mick. I'm here".

The next day, both of them were asleep on the couch. They woke up and started their day as usual. Making breakfast, talking about whatever was that was going on, playing around with each other, kissing, making jokes, insulting eachother...

\- Thanks - Mickey said putting his cup of coffee away.  
\- For what? - Ian asked smiling at him.  
\- For last night. For putting up with my shit - he explained.  
\- Hey it's all good. You don't have to thank me. You would do it for me too - he said giving him a peck.  
\- Fuck, I don't deserve you, Gallagher - Mickey said laughing.  
\- Hey, don't say that. You deserve the world, Mick - he said before kissing him.

Mickey kissed him back but didn't say anything, which didn't bother Ian. He didn't have to say anything, not that time at least. He knew what the other boy wanted to say. He knew that thanking him meant a lot of things.

Ian had to leave for work because he was late (as usual) and he couldn't afford loosing another job that month, so he rushed to the door.

\- Ian - Mickey called him before he left.  
\- Yes? - he said with one foot on the doorstep.  
\- I... I love you - Mickey said in a low and shy voice.  
\- I love you too, Mick- Ian responded smiling before leaving the house.

And indeed, they loved each other like nobody else did.


End file.
